Multilayer graphic systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,532 teaches a system whereby first and second color layers (i.e., a graphic print) are deposited on a polymeric substrate. A clear protective layer is deposited over the color layers to protect the color layers, and an adhesive layer is disposed below the substrate so that the substrate can be applied to the various surfaces. In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,228 teaches a multilayer graphic system that is particularly suited for outdoor use. This graphic system includes a polymeric base layer, an adhesive layer disposed below the base layer, and an image layer disposed above the base layer. The protective polymeric film is laminated to the image layer by using an adhesive laminate.
These multilayered graphic systems can be applied to a number of substrates and are useful in both indoor and outdoor environments. In one common use, multilayer graphic systems are employed as communication or advertising systems. In other words, the systems are adhered to horizontal or vertical services for the purpose of communicating a message or advertisement. For example, the graphic system can be adhered to the floor of a consumer store to provide point-of-purchase advertising. In another example, the graphic system can be adhered to a factory floor to direct traffic patterns or alert passersby of a particular danger.
Where the layered graphic system is applied to horizontal surfaces, the graphic systems are subjected to many forces, such as pedestrian or automotive traffic, that can stretch or tear the system. These problems are exacerbated by thicker graphic systems because the height of the system subjects the system to greater forces. The problem is not easily solved, however, by decreasing the thickness of the substrate. Thinner graphic systems, which have been prepared by decreasing the thickness of the polymeric substrate, result in a graphic system having less integrity. This not only creates problems during usage, but also creates problems during removal. Inasmuch as graphic systems are typically temporary (e.g., advertising systems) there is a need to readily remove the graphic system from the substrate and, potentially, apply a new graphic system. Where the graphic system tears during removal, replacement is often difficult and inefficient.
There is, therefore, a need for improved graphic systems.